


Harnessed

by seizethelight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethelight/pseuds/seizethelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott first smells the particular flare of arousal from Chris when Scott's tangled up, trying to get out of his tshirt one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harnessed

**Author's Note:**

> I just really adore [ this photo ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m82cdoohlu1qh7sb8o1_500.jpg).

Scott first smells the particular flare of arousal from Chris when Scott's tangled up, trying to get out of his tshirt one night. His hands are caught behind his neck, wrapped in the cotton fabric, and he's incapable of moving free without Chris' help.

He can scent the protective edge, the need in Chris' sweat, the way his hands trace over Scott's exposed skin, and Scott can feel against the small of his back just how much Chris enjoys that Scott is at his mercy, for even just a moment. All of it floods through Chris in an instant and Scott can decipher each and every emotion as clearly as if he's spoken them aloud. Knowing that he could pull free from Chris' grasp at any time is present in Scott's mind, but Scott likes that Chris is able to take control, guide Scott right where Chris wants him. The moment is all too brief, gone as quickly as his shirt falls to the floor, but it ignites something in him. Scott knows he wants more.

They don't talk about it, go to bed, but Scott remembers as his head hits the pillow, thigh crossed over Chris' hip, and an idea starts to take hold.

He waits a few weeks, does a little research (something that, yes, probably surprising to the pack, he's fully capable of doing) and finds so much information, it's nearly dizzying. Scott's already got a couple videos in his porn folders of people tied up, but even he knows that's fake and scripted.

After days of scrolling through blogs and FAQs and instructional videos, Scott's blown away to discover how much really goes into it. The curl of desire in his belly as he reads about the lifestyle, about clubs and parties and scenes, the dynamic between partners - it's growing a little more each time he scrolls through his bookmarks.

Scott knows what he wants, but he knows he has to talk to Chris first, has to see if the sight of Scott wrapped up in fabric is something that was just a momentary reflex or if it's something he's interested in, too.

There's never a good time to bring it up. Between a new coven binding their territory along the far edge of the preserve, the full moon, and the appearance of a traveling Omega throwing everything in Beacon Hills into chaos for a week, their plates are full. Chris and Scott fall into bed at night, exhausted and drained, and any contact between them is either half-asleep morning sex or quick, hard fucks to burn off the adrenaline that lingers after a good fight.

Then, while putting some shirts back in the closet, Scott finds the gun harness in Chris' wardrobe. The leather is worn soft and smooth against his fingers and Scott knows how to bring it up.

Scott slips the harness on over his tshirt when Chris is out one afternoon, after he's texted he's due home soon. Scott's tangled for a moment, but breathes deeply, fiddles with the buckles, and thinks he has it figured out. He tightens the strap with his teeth and pulls the ends taut. The apparatus strains over Scott's chest and braces across his shoulders, firm but not unyielding - kind of like Chris himself, when he stops to think about it. The leather is comforting when it is fastened, hitches Scott's breathing up a notch.

Scott positions himself on the floor when he hears Chris pull up, his head bowed, a smile on his lips. Chris enters, calling for Scott, stops dead when he sees him kneeling before the couch.

Scott feels the trip in Chris' heartbeat, the bottom note of want that perfumes his normal scent of steel, gun oil, leather.

Heavy boots stop just before where Scott kneels, thighs parted and fingers clasped loosely behind his back. The heat of Chris' hand hovers just over Scott's shoulder. Scott's stupidly grateful Chris can't hear HIS heartbeat, because it's tapping doubletime now, thrumming with anticipation. 

"Scott?" His name is broken on Chris' lips and Scott looks up, dark eyes meeting incredulous blue.

The tone is casual, but Scott's greeting is weighted with purpose and promise, a hint of playful whine in his words. "Hey, Daddy."

Chris' fingers curl into the leather straps surrounding Scott's chest. "You've been going through my things."

It's not a question, it's a statement, and his voice takes on a darker tone, something that wraps around Scott like the holster stretched across his body.

"Think I got tangled up. Will you help me get free?"

Chris removes his hand and the space between Scott's shoulders suddenly feels cold from the loss of it. He circles around to sit on the couch, leans forward with his elbows resting on his knees.

"Do you really want me to?"

He cranes around because Scott can feel the heat of Chris' eyes on the back of his neck. He nods and his voice breaks, the slightest bit, when he responds with a question of his own.

"I do. Do _you_ want to?"

Chris pats his thigh, beckons Scott forward. He could get up, cross the short distance with a step or two, but instead Scott moves on his knees, slowly, until he rests on the floor next to Chris.

Chris sinks his fingers deep into the hair at Scott's nape, scratches lightly with blunt fingers. Scott melts into the touch, pushing into his palm, a low, keening noise aching to burst free.

"Yes." His grips tightens, pulls Scott in close and Chris leans down so his lips brush Scott's ear. "I can't lie to you, so there's no use trying."

This time, Scott doesn't swallow the moan. In an moment, he's climbing across Chris' knees, pushing his nose into the hollow between Chris' neck and shoulder, that spot that smells most like home.

A hand settles heavy on his thigh, another across his shoulders, wrapping Scott up tight.

"Sweetheart, we have so much to talk about."


End file.
